User blog:Lehall/In the Rumor Zone
When a franchise is as popular as Monster High, there are bound to be rumors floating around. Right now, there are some new Monster High toys on display at the Hong Kong Toys & Games Fair (HKTDC), but we have no way of knowing what they are, except for a couple of tweets from the person who runs Atamaii.com and MonsterHighDolls.com: "HK Toy Fair: new Monster High dolls from Mattel: Goulia Yelps, Clawd Wolf and new styles for the others" "HK Toy Fair: new Monster High plush from Mattel: Goulia Yelps, Spectra Von Hauntington, Abbie Bominable" There's so much info there, and yet, so little. Does that mean there's a new Ghoulia Yelps articulated doll? Dawn of the Dance, maybe? Where are the Spectra and Abbey articulated dolls? On the other hand, yay for a Clawd Wolf doll! But, where's Jackson? ---- Anyway, there are some other rumors floating around that I'd like to dispel as best as I can. Rumor: There will be an Operetta doll - UNKNOWN While the Operetta character is mentioned in Holt Hyde's Basic diary, there is no evidence that she will ever be made into a doll. It's not impossible that it will happen at some point in the future, but for now? Probably not, unless she starts appearing in the webisodes. Rumor: The next line will be dresses called Ghoulishly Freaky/Masquerade - UNKNOWN An easy way to see if a character or product is real is to check trademark registration site http://trademarkia.com. Just plug in the name and hit search, revealing whether or not it's been registered, and by who. In this case, "Dawn of the Dance" and "Gloom Beach" show results, but "Ghoulishly Freaky" turns up nothing. Rumor: There will be a Dead Tired pajama set to go along with the doll beds - TRUE The boxes for Draculaura's and Frankie Stein's beds show the ghouls wearing pajamas, and Monster High Dolls revealed that the next bed is Clawdeen's, possibly with a doll included. Rumor: There will be two-packs of the basic dolls, called "Too Ghoul For School" - UNKNOWN There's no trademark for the name "Too Ghoul For School", so probably not, so far anyway. Rumor: There will be a doll of Clawdeen's sister - UNKNOWN Possible, since Mattel has trademarked the name Howleen Wolf. There is no trademark for "Clawdette Wolf". But she's only appeared in the diaries and not the webisodes, so unlikely until that happens. Just remember, I don't have any insider knowledge, only the information I can find online - and if I can't find it, I don't believe it until I see it. ---- My four tips for checking rumors are: * First, if it's appearing on a retailer's page, there's a good bet it's going to eventually come out as a toy. Sellers order products far in advance of their release, so they may be listed on their site early, even if the names may eventually change (like with Spectra Vondergeist, who was first "Ghost Girl", then "Spectra Von Hauntington"). :(However, if someone on a website is claiming that their parent works for Mattel and brings home everything early for them to play with? 99.9% chance they're lying.) * Second, does it make sense? Have we seen the character before? Or, why would there be more prom dresses so quickly after the Dawn of the Dance clothes? Does it sound like a fan's wishful thinking or wild imagination? If it seems like a stretch, it probably is. * Third, check proper names in the trademark database. Names do change but this is the quickest way to figure out if the name of a line or character is real. * Fourth, leave yourself open to surprise. I never thought they'd make a Clawd Wolf doll, but I guess they want more dudes, because there he is! I hope that helps. Post in the comments below if you've heard any other rumors, and I'll do my best to prove or disprove them. For now, here's a rumor to chew on: Mattel just registered a trademark for the name "Dr. Igorable". Sounds monster-y to me! Category:Blog posts